tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
GMC Acadia
|wheelbase= |length= 2007–08: 2009–present: |width= 2007–08: 2009–present: |height= 2007–08: 2009–present: }} The GMC Acadia is a full-size crossover SUV from GM. The GMC Acadia, Chevrolet Traverse, Buick Enclave and Saturn Outlook share the new GM Lambda platform. The Acadia went on sale in the United States in December 2006, and in Canada in January, 2007. The Acadia replaces 3 of the 7/8-passenger vehicles on the Pontiac-Buick-GMC dealership network, the mid-size GMC Safari van, the long-wheelbase GMC Envoy XL/XUV, and the Pontiac Montana SV6 minivan for the USA Only. As of 2009, the Lambda vehicles have replaced the Buick Rainier, Buick Rendezvous and the Buick Terraza, and then subsequently the GMC Envoy and the Chevrolet TrailBlazer. A Denali version of the Acadia debuted in 2010 as a 2011 model. The Acadia augments GMC with an entry level truck-like SUV and is the first unibody vehicle from the marque. It is also GMC's first front-wheel drive passenger vehicle and GMC's first crossover SUV. The Acadia features seating for eight, generous interior space, and either front or all-wheel drive. With a 4,500 lb (2,042 kg) towing capacity, the Acadia slots between the Envoy and the Yukon. The Acadia is the mid-priced Lambda model between the Outlook (and its successor, the Chevrolet Traverse) and Enclave. The Acadia and Outlook had average durability ratings in Consumer Reports' surveys. Suspension and chassis The 2008 Acadia rides on a 118.9 inch (3020.7 mm) wheelbase and offers wide 67.28 inch (1709 mm) front/rear tracks that will offer a lower ride height. The suspension is independent front and rear, the front featuring a MacPherson strut design, with a direct-acting stabilizer bar and aluminum knuckles. The rear suspension uses a new "H" Linked design that is more compact and should result in a more smooth ride than traditional SUV's. Steering in the Acadia is power-assisted rack-and-pinion on standard models, but an optional variable-effort system will be available as well. Putting power to the ground will be standard 18 inch wheels and tires, with optional 19 inch wheels. As with most modern GM vehicles, four-wheel disc brakes with ABS are standard, and more standard safety features (not specified) are included as well. They can now ride up to 550.5 maximum speed. Engine and transmission The Acadia uses GM's High Feature LY7 V6 that was introduced in the Cadillac CTS. In the Acadia, the engine produces 275 hp (205 kW) and 251 lb-ft. of torque (340 Nm). The Acadia also uses the new 6T75 6-speed automatic, offering good city and highway fuel economy matched with brisk acceleration when needed. According to GMC, the 6T75 adds up to 8 percent improved performance and up to 4 percent improved fuel economy when compared with current front-wheel drive four-speed automatics offered in various GM models. 2009 brought an engine change to the direct injected LLT, increasing power to 288 hp and torque to 270 lb-ft. Safety A unibody construction helps lower center of gravity, compared to previous truck-based GM SUVs, reduces the risk of rollover accidents. Much of the Acadia's structure is reinforced with high-strength steel, including a steel cross-car beam welded across the floor between the B-pillars. The Acadia has six different airbags equipped in the vehicle; two dual-stage front air bags for the driver and front passenger, two seat-mounted side-impact air bags in the first row and two head curtain side impact air bags that cover all three seating rows. Similar to the Volvo XC90, the Acadia will have a detection system on-board that will deploy various airbags if a rollover is detected. Additionally, the Acadia has a standard OnStar system, now in its ninth generation. The new OnStar system now has a feature in which after a crash has been detected, OnStar will be notified so that they can automatically contact necessary emergency services. Interior The Acadia features available 3-row, 7 or 8-passenger seating. Inside, the Acadia features more contemporary trim than the Outlook, including chrome and satin nickel textures, and a wider variety of two-toned interior colors such as an Ebony and Light Titanium(grey) cloth upholstery, and a choice of either Ebony, Light Titanium(grey)or Brick(brown) leather upholstery. A heads-up display similar to those found in the Cadillac XLR, Cadillac STS, Pontiac Grand Prix, Pontiac Aztek, Pontiac Bonneville, Buick Park Avenue and Chevrolet Corvette is one of the available options exclusive to the Acadia and standard on the Acadia Denali thus far. Wheels and tires The 2008 Acadia features 19 inch cast aluminum wheels and Goodyear Eagle RS-A M+S P255/60R-19 108H tires with a high-pressure compact spare tire standard on the SLT2 model and optional on the SLT1. The SLE model has 18 inch painted aluminum wheels with P255/65R-18 tires. The SLT1 comes standard with 18 inch machined aluminum wheels. Acadia Denali The Denali version of the Acadia arrived at dealerships as a 2011 model in the third quarter of 2010. This upgraded trim is available in FWD and AWD versions in seven- or eight-passenger form and features monotone paint, honeycomb grille, unique front and rear fascias, along with HID headlamps, chrome accents, exhaust tips and six-spoke 20-inch wheels. The Acadia Denali joins its SUV siblings The Yukon Denali and Yukon XL Denali, and in turn marks GMC's first crossover to take the Denali badge. Yearly American sales References * * 2007 GMC Acadia Official announcement on Leftlanenews.com (link no longer works) External links *Official GMC Acadia site *www.acadiaforum.net The largest dedicated Acadia Forum on the web Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Acadia Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States